


Insomniacs

by supposedly_archer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Just a little bit of late night Jumin Han fluff, because everyone needs that in their life.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Insomniacs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for anyone from msyme, so I'm kinda nervous even though this is just a short imagine lmao

“Y/N, love, what are you doing up so late?” 

You turn around at your husband’s voice. He’s standing in the doorway of the glass sliding door that opens to your penthouse’s balcony. 

The windy night air makes you shiver. “I could ask the same about you.” You smile slightly, and Jumin shakes his head at your reply. He makes his way towards you and stands behind you, wrapping his strong arms around your waist. 

He rests his chin on your shoulder and tucks his nose into the crook of your neck, and you smile softly to yourself. 

It was rare to see Jumin this relaxed and affectionate. Most of the time he comes off as rigid and cold to everyone, and it had taken a while for him to become this soft and open with you. 

Your husband’s warm breath tickles your skin. “Why are you still up, my love?” You sigh at his question. 

“Just anxious,” you mumble, and Jumin hums at your response. He unlaces his arms from around your body and takes your hand in his, turning you around to face him. 

He uses his free hand to caress your face. “Is there anything I can do to help?” Jumin asks you softly, and you bury your face into his chest, breathing in his scent. 

“Just you being here is enough, love.” At your words, your husband places a kiss on top of your head. You lean in closer to him. “I love you, Jumin.”

“I love you more, my angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: banner-swift


End file.
